mother_of_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Zorian's golems
Zorian built a number of golems throughout his months for various purposes. First thoughts. Zorian first considered making a golem upon being asked to kill the Grey Hunter. Golems can be very strong and poison resistant. However, he doubted his talents would be good enough to build such a golem at that time. Wooden Golem version 1. A wooden golem, built to test out his skills. It was made out of cheap and easy to work with materials as he didn't expect it to do much. Very clumsy, stumbled, and swayed around drunkenly. This was first revealed when Alanic teleported into his room. It had at least one arm. Wooden Golem version 2. A wooden golem built to handle traps. Awkward, slow and jerky, but stable enough to retrieve papers from a trapped case. It, however, didn't release the papers when Zorian tried to take them, leading to them being scattered in an annoying way that wasted several of his hours. Wooden Golem version 3. A wooden golem which was built for unknown purposes, just before an assassin failed to kill Zorian. Combat worthy golem. Based off the wooden golem, made of an unknown material. Almost immune to aranea mind magic, this was built under the excuse of a luggage carrier (it carried crystallized mana) but with the true purpose of being a body guard against further ambushes. He first used it to visit the Illustrious Gem Collectors. This lead to them bringing a larger escort, telling him the names of shady Aranea colonies as the matriarch thought he looked like he could take care of himself. The Yellow Cavern Guardians saw it as a stupid toy, Huge steel golem. A huge golem with arms and a torso which took ages to craft and reinforce built to fight off and distract the Yellow Cavern Guardian Frog monster so that the Aranea there would teach Zorian their skills. It managed to stun the monster with a punch, allowing Zorian to hit it with a fireball, but soon had its arms torn off and limbs snapped and was destroyed. Doll golem. A miniature golem built to entertain Kirielle and test out his notepad transfer ability to carry designs across loops. Designed in the previous loop. Expensive and skill intensive to build. Kosjenka. A wooden golem, and according to Edwin, it has nice stabilizers, but inelegant compressed nodes that Zorian needed to make it work. Built for Kirielle, this had a bunch of minor improvements, as well as brown hair as Kirielle requested. Kirielle later painted a face on it. It was made to nod whenever it heard something like a question, something Kirielle used to pressure Zorian into going on a date with Raynie. Recreated in future restarts. Chelik prototypes. Steel golems built with the aid of Edwin, no more than a meter tall due to regulations. Three others were also built. Chelik. The final version of the prototypes, built to be a combat target. Heavily warded, perfect by Edwin's estimations, and able to wave. The description was as such. "Being little less than a meter tall, the golem did not look particularly intimidating, but he doubted anyone would mistake it for a harmless toy. Its slender, humanoid figure was made out of alchemically-treated steel and powered by a comparatively massive crystalized mana battery that supplied it with plenty of power. Its movements were smooth and natural, and despite Edwin's rough handling, it never lost its balance like Zorian's previous golems would have. The golem looked and moved like a credible little helper and last ditch defender/distraction." It survived a focused magical missile barrage from the group, alchemical acid from Kopriva, earth smashing from Estin, and had two notable weaknesses, in that sustained fire magic could overwhelm its defenses and that it could be buried in earth. Body Double: Built for the second assault on Iasku Mansion, the body double was very similar in size and proportions to Zorian himself. While a close look would reveal that it wasn't human, as long as it was mostly covered in clothes it could fool people from a distance. Smaller and much weaker than most combat golems, it is still less dexterous than a human being. Zorian was able to see, hear and speak through the golem. Its primary purpose was to conceal that his other combat golems were being controlled telepathically, while aiding them by throwing grenades. Simulacrum Golems: These are lifelike golems with near-human dexterity that Zorian's simulacrums can be bound to. This makes them both more durable and only half as costly in mana regeneration, allowing Zorian to maintain up to six simulacrums. They were first seen using advanced rifles to kill a Grey Hunter. Two of Zorian's simulacrums were permanently set to the task of upgrading the simulacrum bodies, under threat of mutiny from all of his simulacrums. Refined combat golems: After a great deal of experience with making golems, Zorian is capable of producing large, durable and reliable steel golems in mass. While there have been likely been several models and updates, his combat golems are similar enough to be considered as a group. They have been used in fighting Ibasans under Cyoria, defending against a variety of dangers in the jungles of Koth, and countering Silverlakes's earth elementals. They can operate without much direct control and act quickly and efficiently to respond to dangers. Category:Magic